


to remember a past life

by bananamhlk



Series: ghosting (dead tommyinnit AU) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream Smp, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostbur, OOC, Other, Ranboo - Freeform, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), aka ghostbur, but he's already dead, dead tommy and alive tommy are VERY different, kind of but not really, post exile, tommy doesnt know how he dies, tommy remembers ranboo, tommyinnit fucking dies, tubbo has regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamhlk/pseuds/bananamhlk
Summary: Tommy wakes up and is dead. He doesn't remember how he died, and he doesn't remember anything from when he was alive other than his brother, Wilbur, and the voices of others.
Relationships: bruh - Relationship
Series: ghosting (dead tommyinnit AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044546
Comments: 38
Kudos: 1340





	to remember a past life

Tommy doesn't remember how he died. Or when, or where. All he remembers is the feeling of somebody poking him and telling him to wake up, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the face of his brother, Wilbur, staring back at him.

"Wilbur?" Tommy mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up from where he was laying on the grass. He doesn't remember how he got there, or why he feels so physically exhausted.

"Hello Tommy! What's the last thing you remember?" His brother asks, the ghost of him floating closer to his face. Tommy glanced around his environment, and shrugged.

"I don't know." 

Wilbur moved back a couple inches, and frowned just a bit. "Oh, well- well you know you're dead, right?"

"Dead?" Tommy asks, holding his hands up and looking at them. His skin was a pale grey, clear signs of no life. He wonders if he should feel shocked, or maybe even scared in wome way. "Right, I'm dead." 

Wilbur hummed, tapping his finger on his chin. This was odd. When he died, he was quick to remember some things. "Tommy, do you remember anything from when you were alive?" He asks his younger brother quietly.

Tommy looks away from his hands, and down at the ground. He thinks for a minute, two minutes, three minutes. He looks up at Wilbur and tilts his head to the side, quirking an eyebrow. 

"Not really?"

Why was he questioning himself?

"Okay Tommy, well tell me what you think that you kind of remember."

Tommy blinks, and moves his head again. His body moves slowly.

"Okay, I think I remember- um- I remember you, that's for sure. You're my brother. Other than that, I remember people, but I don't know their names or their faces. Just what they sound like." Tommy says. His voice is quiet, instead of the loud and boisterous way he used to sound. Wilbur has plenty of memories of Alive-Tommy, as he had spent a majority of his time around the younger when he was alive and as a ghost. He watched his brother die, as well. 

"Well that's something. Maybe we should go find these people? That could help!" Wilbur exclaims, grabbing Tommy's grey hands and pulling him up from his spot on the ground and into the floating air. 

The pair travel for a while, Wilbur leading the way. Eventually, Tommy notices they've traveled to a big city made out of wood with decorations covering the place.

"Wil, what is this place? Where are we?" Tommy asks, sounding timid. He floats a bit closer to Wilbur, glancing around slowly. He feels scared.

"You don't remember this place? It's L'Manberg, the country we started together? Isn't this place a happy memory for you, Tommy?" Wilbur responds, his voice coated with concern. He knows Tommy wasn't quite happy when he had died, but was it really this bad for him?

Tommy stares at Wilbur for a few moments, and then shakes his head. Wilbur sighs, and then looks back into the city of L'Manberg. He looks around, before spotting a person. Quickly, he exclaims, "There's somebody you knew, Tommy! Let's go say hello!" And before he knows it, his older brother is pulling him again.

"Hello, Quackity! Look who I brought with me," Wilbur says, moving so slightly and gesturing to Tommy. 

Tommy doesn't know this person, why did Wilbur say he did?

"Wha- Ghostbur, what the hell? Why did you bring Tommy here, you know he's exiled! If Dream sees him here he'll-"

"Oh, your voice is familiar," Tommy cuts the person off, getting a bit closer. He circles the boy and comes back to face him, staring him in the eyes.

For Quackity, it clicks. 

"Tommy you're- you're dead?" Quackity exclaims, finally noticing the boys grey skin and his dull, pale blue eyes. His blonde hair looks almost white, as well. 

Tommy nods, "Yes I'm dead. Who are you?"

Quackity's mouth drops open, and he blinks a few times. Wilbur explains to him that Tommy doesn't remember anybody of anything, and Quackity finally introduces himself to the now Ghost-Tommy. "Uh, I'm Quackity, Tommy. You and I were good friends when you were alive." 

"Oh, okay. It's nice to meet you Quackity."

Suddenly, they hear shouting coming from nearby and footsteps getting closer. The three boys turn their heads, to see a group of people running towards them with weapons drawn. Was somebody attacking them? What's going on?

"Tommy, what the hell are you doing here? Get out before I have to kill you!" One of them exclaims, pointing a crossbow at the boy. Tommy quirks an eyebrow, very confused. 

"How are you supposed to kill a dead person?" 

The weapon is no longer pointing at him instantly, and something that Tommy thinks is fear and concern spreads across the person's face. 

"Oh I'm Tommy by the way, and you are?" 

"I'm… Sapnap. Are you really dead, Tommy?" 'Sapnap' asks, staring into the ghost boy's eyes.

"Yeah! I don't know how though, Wilbur just woke me up and here I am! I'm still pretty tired, though. Oh hey, why do you have all those things? Was somebody attacking you? That's awfully rude," Tommy says, rambling and taking in the group of people. They all were holding some form of weapon, except for two of them. 

Tommy perks up when he recognizes one of the people without a weapon, and rushes over to him instantly.

"Ranboo! I know you, we were friends! You protected me!" He exclaims, smiling brightly. 

"Yeah, we were friends Tommy. I haven't seen you in a while, though. Last time we talked you were alive," Ranboo smiles softly. 

"That's okay! We can talk again now! Look Wilbur, I remember him! It's Ranboo!" Tommy says, clapping his hands together. He grabs Ranboo's arm to pull him towards Wilbur.

Wilbur smiles, he knew meeting people would be a good idea and would help his little brother remember. Though Tommy is almost nothing like he was when he was alive, it's good to see him know at least one other person. 

A boy steps closer to Tommy, and clears his throat. "Do you remember me, Tommy?"

Tommy looks at the boy, at his brown hair, and his smile falls. He backs up a bit, and lets out a quiet "No." The boy looks hurt by his response, but Tommy doesn't feel anything for him. He doesn't know why.

"That's Tubbo, Toms. He was your best friend once." Wilbur says, glancing between the two.

The moment was tense. 

"Sorry, but I don't know a 'Tubbo.'"

**Author's Note:**

> heyy :D i know i haven't posted in a really long time and the last thing i posted was super depressing but today as i was taking a shower my brain suddenly went "DEAD TOMMYINNIT WHO REMEMBERS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING" so i made this :) i have plans to make this a series (one chapter each) but i don't know when the next update will be... granted as the last time i posted something was in like june but i'll try my best to get another part out !! i'm going on vacation in 5 days though so i can't make any promises :) until next time !! don't forget to drink water take ur pills and eat smth !! love u all <3
> 
> twt: spidertsuki
> 
> btw i couldnt think of a title so i just put something random LMAO okay bye have a good day


End file.
